Broken
by SassyChip
Summary: When Hide wakes up in Kaneki's apartment covered in bruises, cuts and wounds, he is confused. Wasnt he suppose to be dead? And where did all these new cuts come from? There was a part of his memory missing and Hide knew it. But what was it? * calls for dramatic music here! (Kaneki x hide)
1. Chapter 1

I tried to get up.

 _Fuck_ , I cursed silently as a pain shot up my back. I looked around. I tried to remember what happened. The war ended, I met him, I was shot. _Oh right_ , I was shot.

I'm…dead?

"You're awake." A particularly worried and cold tone came ringing in my ear. I looked up but all I could see was darkness.

"Kaneki?" I asked realizing how hoarse my voice sounded. I could hear footsteps walking towards me. I looked up again to see nothing. I tried blinking my eyes several times but nothing worked.

"Your eye was injured, it needs a bit time to heal, it's wrapped in bandages." He told me. My face furrowed. I hated not knowing what was happening. I placed my hand on the soft mattress and tried to balance myself as the pain continued. I felt a cold hand behind my back tried to put me back,

"Hide, you're hurt, you're in no condition to get up." He hissed. Everything hurt, it felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"Where am i?" I asked.

"My place."

"Details."

"You're at an apartment."

"Your old one?"

"No."

"So a new one?"

"Hide, does it matter where you are?" he hissed, getting annoyed. I laughed then yelped, startled by the sudden shock coming from my stomach. Kaneki was by my side in the matter of seconds.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine." I whimpered. I could just imagine the disapproving look he had. I heard him walk away.

"Kaneki?" I called out, worried. Is he leaving?

No reply.

I called out his name again.

No reply.

Damn it! What do I do now? I cursed under my breath and tried to reach the ground. It felt as if needles were piercing every nerve in my body. I barely moved a couple inches away from my current spot before I was panting and out of breath. I needed to find him.

I carefully touched my forehead and sure enough I felt the rough cotton stuck against it. I tried to find an opening but there wasn't any. I yelled in frustration finally finding the knot. I cautiously tried to undo it as my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Fuck!" I shouted as a sharp pain hit my left eye. I couldn't see through it and I closed it quickly to realize it was probably bruised or swollen. I finally got a good look at myself with my good eye, and it wasn't a pretty view. There was a bleeding wound near my stomach, my left ankle probably broken, layers of gnashes covering my chest and bruises covering every inch of my body.

I merely remember the bullet wound I had when Noro shot me. It seems that the bullet was taken out but it was treated roughly. I tried to remember what happened after that. I talked to Kaneki at Anteiku. I knew I was going to die right? Then how did I end up here? With all these cuts that look so fresh? I didn't fight with anybody; it was only the bullet wound. The other cuts weren't suppose to be there.

I gave a frustrated sigh. I looked around the room. It was an apartment, but a pretty broken one. About 2 rooms, a restroom and a kitchen. But there were serious cracks on the wall and the light was probably broken. It didn't seem like Kaneki's style. I looked on the brighter side of things. I'm alive, pretty dead but alive.

 _And Kaneki's gone._

I saw the door but it was pretty far away. I fell onto the floor with a thump. I screamed in pain and took long slow breaths. I knew I couldn't get back up so I began crawling towards the door. Apparently, now I understand how snails really feel.

10 minutes later, I was still on the floor, a huge panting mess. I crawled about 5 meters away from my bed before I collapsed. My entire body felt numb as I forced myself to get to the door.

I heard the door open as lights shone into my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before seeing a pair of khaki pants and unnatural white hair. _Kaneki_.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

 **I seriously don't understand why I'm starting so many stories without updating any of them. Oh well, this is a new fic. HIDE X KANEKI and gosh i never noticed how beautiful they are together. There is a reasont the cover of the anime is kaneki and hide. So this is a rather interesting fic and there is a lot of drama to it so hang with me. There is a bit of amnesia and i'll try not to have too much OOC but i just cant exactly grasp at kaneki's personality hahaha. So...read. (DRAMA+ SUSPENCE) btw if you dont like yaoi or stuff like that, go away**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long silence between us…

"You're back." I stated.

"Of course I was." He nearly growled. It was quite a awkward position. I was lying on the ground, sweat dripping down, in pain while he stood in front of the door kneeling down to look at me.

"Hide are you stupid? You're in no state to even crawl!" he ranted on.

"hey, I thought you left." I said.

"Why would you think that."

"You left…."I mumbled.

"To get something."

"Would've been nice to know." I muttered under my breath. I knew he heard it but I didn't really care. He sighed in disbelief before bending down. His arm took a strong grip of my shoulders and the back of my knee. In one swift motion, my body left the ground into his strong arms. I felt sick again as I hung on to him for dear life. I was too tired to protest and let him carry me back to the bed, feeling like some baby.

He carefully placed me down trying not to touch any of my wounds as I stared at him. He changed a lot. His hair was slightly longer, and…well, much more lightly colored. I looked at the dark colored eyes of his, they were his, but at the same time, it looked as if it was in a different place.

"Hide, try not to move." He said as he grabbed a fresh bandage and began to wrap it around my forehead along with the hurt eye. I flinched at the weird contact and waited for it to be over.

"So. how'd I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"You know what I mean." I attempted to look at him hoping I was staring the right way. He sighed.

"After the battle, you fell unconscious at Anteiku and I brought you here, and you're probably wondering where the wounds came from, frankly speaking, Hide I actually don't know, my memory was also a little fuzzy, you bringing me to Anteiku, you fainting, then… you getting hurt." His voice softened.

"Well, at least I'm alive." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Right." There was an awkward silence between us.

"Let me see the wounds." He said softly as he lifted my arm up. He pulled up my shirt slowly and I realized I was changed into new ones; I could feel the fabric sticking against my skin as it was pulled off slowly.

"Tch." I winced as he pulled it off. There was a small moment of silence as he inspected my wounds.

"How bad am I?" I asked laughing. _Silence._

"Pretty bad, try not to move, I'll go get you something to eat." He said slowly walking away.

"Neki what's wrong?" I asked. Did I do anything wrong?

"N-nothing, I'll go get you something." He stammered and closed the door behind me.

 _What happened? Did I anger him? I began to panic, I can't loose him again._

Kaneki leaned against the wall taking slow breathes, trying to calm himself. He almost lost control again. Damn it.

He opened the door to see Hide up against the wall fidgeting with his hand.

"Kaneki! Thank god I thought you got pissed at me again or something." He sighed. Kaneki didn't speak for a while.

"What happened? Is it something I said? My wounds, are they really ugly?" He babbled trying to apologize. Was his wounds really triggering or something? Realizations suddenly hit him, his wounds, the blood!

"Oh, Ken, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot." He mumbled grabbing the blanket and covering himself.

"It doesn't change much." He said, sighing. He walked to Hide and stiffened again as he smelled the broken flesh. It felt almost disgusting to want to taste his best friend.

"Sorry." His voice faltered.

"Why are you apologizing? It can't change anything can it?" Kaneki laughed.

 _It can't change anything, it's already done._

AN: I'm really sorry for the slow update, I seem to be getting writer's blocks much more often, ummmmm, so this is a Hidekane fic but I think this is more focused on Kaneki's point of view and like yea…..(Ignore me)


End file.
